


Small Dosages Work Best

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crushing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, R00d af Cheavy, badumts, death mention, death warning, gentle giant, micro/macro, mild body breaking, tiny Sniper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper wakes up to find himself the size of a small rat. <br/>What in the hell is going on and why is he so damn small?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rat In The Base

He couldn’t believe it.

Was this really happening?

Did he really wake up inside of a match box?

Sniper had no idea what was going on, but one thing was for sure and that was that none of this should be happening. 

He looked at his tiny form and noted that we was nude. That made sense considering that he was probably the size of a pet rat. His clothes surely weren’t going to fit now. Sniper rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. He can’t recall a single thing that has happened in the past 24 hours. The poor bushman couldn’t even remember waking up the past morning. What in the hell was going on?

Sniper took a good look around the room he was in to see if he could get any clues as to where he was. He didn’t get any considering he has never seen this room before. Ever. Once again, that probably made sense as well considering that he was brought here and resurrected by his team’s run-away Medic just only a few days ago. Was this Cheavy’s room then? Or possibly the Medic’s? The tiny Aussie sighed and sat back against the soft, folded piece of fabric that was used as his pillow. He really had no idea what was going on and it worried him. What would anyone want with a tiny merc? He wanted to know, but he surely wasn’t excited. 

Sniper sat in silence for a few moments longer, trying his hardest to recollect the lost memories or yesterday before the sounds of the door opening startled him. The bushman quickly turned his tiny head to see who was entering. He rolled his eyes and turned his back once he saw who it was.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I ain’t even said anything to you yet.” The heavy voice filled the room and rumbled through Sniper’s entire body. He hated it. 

The heavier footsteps were next to fill the silence as the man closed the door and made his way towards the tiny marksman. He used a giant bear paw of a hand to grab Sniper and he brought him up to his face with a wicked grin. 

“Good mornin’, sunshine.” Cheavy let out a rather evil chuckle as he tightened his grip on Sniper to keep him from escaping.

Sniper squirmed and struggled to get out from the meaty hand that held him captive. He shot a glare to the much, much, much larger man and spit a threat that sounded a lot less threatening with the squeak it came out as.

“Piss off you bloody snake!” 

Cheavy laughed and used his pointer finger on his other hand to rub over Sniper’s hair before pressing down to get him to stop talking.

“You sound ridiculous, boy! Do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut. “ 

Sniper huffed and glared at the man with the deadliest look he could muster before he crossed his arms and turned his head away. He honestly didn’t know what was going to happen. He didn’t think the man was going to kill him. He had nothing to gain from that. So what exactly was the old brute going to do? Either way, regardless of what Cheavy might do, he was scared. Cheavy chuckled at the tiny man’s attitude before he squeezed the poor guy in his hand. 

“Pathetic. Tiny and useless is what you are. Shoulda’ never let that dammed medic bring you here. You’ve been nothin’ but a loud mouth, bitchy piece of shit.” He squeezed him harder, causing Sniper to let out a cry of pain.

Cheavy dropped him back into the match box and Sniper had never been so relieved in his life. Thank god nothing seemed to be broken, but he certainly was still hurting from the grip. Before Sniper had time to really get situated, or even react properly, a large thumb pushed him over and pressed him down into the matchbox. He sucked in a tight breath and squirmed under the rough pad that pressed to his bare chest. 

“I should crush you for being such a damn burden like the roach you are.” Cheavy glared down to the man and pressed down harder. 

Sniper let out a cry and tried to gasp for air as he felt his ribs start to crack under the giant’s thumb. 

Oh god everything hurt. 

He was going to die.

Again.

Just when he thought he was going to revisit his parents, the building’s alarm system went off with a deafening screech. Cheavy swore under his breath and let the tiny man go. He grinned at the sight of the man’s now purple and red chest. 

“I’ll come back for you later. Don’t even think for a second that this is over.” Cheavy laughed and rushed from the room to see what the trouble was. 

Sniper laid there surprisingly conscious and in the worst pain he’s felt in a long, long time. He just wanted it to end. He wanted to be dead and away from the horrible, horrible man that did this to him. He still wasn’t sure what his intentions were, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to make it to morning. In his thoughts, the miniscule Aussie’s vision started to black out and his heart was slowing.

Well, here it comes, the sweet escape from the pain. The last of his vision caught the sight of some winged creature flying towards him in almost slow motion. Was that the angel that was going to take him to his parents? He didn’t remember an angel from before. Once the creature was close enough to make out the details, it was too late.

Sniper blacked out.

 

The darkness consumed him for who knows how long. When he next awoke, he expected to be back up in those clouds and to see the smiling face of his parents. Instead, he woke up in a tiny makeshift bed, again. This time it was made inside of a little box of cotton balls and gauze. The room was insanely bright and white. He was in a hospital? No. He couldn’t be. Sniper rubbed his eyes and moved to sit up, immediately regretting the decision as a sharp pain in his chest shot through his whole body. He let out a whine of pain and instantly laid back down. Sniper was so close to just crying himself back to sleep. What in the hell was going on? Why did this have to happen? Why can’t he just go back to his parents? He was so riled up from his first revival, but now? Now he just wanted the damn nightmare to end. 

Soft, fluttering of bird wings caught his attention this time and a soft coo filled the silence. 

“Oh? He’s awake? Thank you, dearie. “

Sniper had never felt such an intense happiness fill him before. It was Medic. 

Medic came for him. 

Sharp, yet light footsteps were coming towards his direction. They were nothing like that nasty beast’s steps. These were filled with urgency and care not destruction and brutish intentions. Sniper looked up just in time to see Medic poke his head over the little bed where the tiny man lay. He gave Sniper a warm smile as he fixed his glasses.

“Guten morgen mein freund! Thank goodness you woke up, do you know how difficult it is to hide a tiny man? Naturally, one wouldn’t think it to be such a difficult task, but it really is. Especially when one is injured and unconscious.” Medic added a little giggle to the end of his speech and he promptly removed one of his thick rubbed gloves to release one of his perfectly shaped hands. 

Sniper was expecting pain once medic reached into the box to feel at Sniper’s side. He flinched away from the hand though relaxed once he realized just how careful the man was being. He barely felt any pain from the feather light touch. He felt warmth and softness that he didn’t think that even the friendly German had. It was all too much for him. Sniper couldn’t help the emotional response that came from the kindness and the relief that it was his old friend rather than one of the old assholes that kept him captive, so he cried. He gently tried his best to roll into Medic’s finger and he moved his arms to the best of his ability to cling to his finger as his eyes teared up. 

Medic was shocked of course, never having seen this kind of emotion from the man before, even from talking about personal subject in their own privacy. He watched as Sniper barely curled up around his finger and just cried into it. Medic frowned and used his middle finger to gently rub over Sniper’s hair as best as he could. 

“There, there… everything will be ok now. I will take good care of you. I’m not going to let that nasty man have you again.” Medic tried his best to calm the tiny marksman down. He wasn’t the best at comforting, even as a doctor. Usually he would just knock the patient out and deal with them later.

Medic felt terrible and he wished he knew just what the brute had done to make the man so tiny. He figured he would be able to find out something from the blood samples he was able to pull while the man was unconscious. Sniper just cried and held onto Medic for a good while before he was actually able to calm down. Crying hurt Sniper just as much as sitting up did. It was not a pleasant feeling to have and he hated himself for actually letting the emotions free. He has worked his whole life to be a stone cold killer, and he has been through so much before, so what was different this time? 

Once Sniper was fully calmed down, Medic smiled to him and reached for a bottle and the smallest pipette he had. He withdrew a small amount of liquid and lowered it to Sniper’s mouth. 

“Drink it slowly. It will help ease the pain.” 

Sniper nodded and as Medic oh so carefully squeezed out the clear liquid he drank from the pipette. It had no taste and he was surprised that it had no smell either. Either way, he was grateful that Medic was willing to take care of him like this. 

He watched as Medic gave him one last smile before turning to return he bottle back to its home. He sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling.

Well, this was going to be an interesting nightmare.


	2. Rainbows and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really late, and probably a slow addition, but it'll get better, hopefully.   
> aha

   
It had been at least 2 days at this point. Medic was hiding the tiny marksman away each time that the terrible brute came by to interrogate the doctor, or even just to come harass him. Medic still wasn’t able to find the cure to the change just yet. Sniper did notice that the German was staying up rather late with his research. He didn’t sleep well himself, but he did worry for the other man.    
   
Currently, Sniper was sitting upon Medic’s desk messing with his bread piece and chunk of apple that the doc had managed to save for him. He felt a soft nudge to his back, startling him. A small giggle from the larger man slipped out when he turned his head to look to Medic.   
   
“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m just curious if you are feeling well. You haven’t eaten anything in the past hour. I hope stress is not taking over your appetite, herr Sniper.”   
   
Sniper shook his head and turned his gaze away to look down at his bread.   
   
“I feel fine. Just thinking.”   
   
“Oh? Still thinking about the change?”   
   
Sniper shook his head and took a bite from the bread piece to avoid keeping conversation. Medic sighed and he leaned on the table, just next to the tiny man.    
   
“Well, at least you are eating. Just know what I am trying my hardest to get you better.”   
   
Sniper quickly swallowed what was in his mouth so he could speak.   
   
“That’s just it, mate. I don’t want you killing yourself over this.” He paused a moment. “I’m fine like this as long as I can live and we can make it out of here soon.” The Australian looked up at the doctor. “We are going to get out of here, right?”   
   
Medic frowned and sat up. He didn’t have an answer for that. He knew he didn’t, but he felt that he should’ve for the poor man. Medic rubbed his chin in thought.   
   
“You see, we are on an underwater vessel that is probably nowhere near land as we speak. “ His eyes lit up as he looked down at Sniper. “You know what? We can plan our escape now for when we manage to dock for supplies next! We will wait it out and be ready to strike that nasty snake together!”   
   
Sniper scoffed and he turned to face Medic.   
   
“Now how in the hell do you expect me to help you with that, doc? I’m barely larger than a sewer rat, and you expect me to help you take down that giant?” Sniper looked concerned for the old doctor, though he was even more concerned when Medic laughed.   
   
“You silly, tiny man. It’s like they always say: It’s not the size that counts, it what you do with it!”    
   
Sniper glared at the man and slumped forward. Did he really just use that damned saying to try to make him feel better? He groaned softly and rubbed his face in irritation.    
   
“You know, you’re lucky you’re the size of a damned mountain, otherwise I would kick you, doc.” He looked up at him. “But I don’t see my options in this situation, so I might as well try to help.”    
   
Medic perked with that and he picked Sniper up to excitedly hold him to his face as he grinned wide.    
   
“Ja! We shall get out of this hell hole together! Maybe we could find our fellow teammates when we are out and everything that go back to being rainbows and sunshine. Well, as close as we can get to rainbows and sunshine, that is. “    
   
Sniper sighed and gave the other a small smile.    
   
“Yeah. Rainbows and sunshine. Perfect.” 


End file.
